


potions text

by kimsvngkyus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Collection of Experiences, I mean theres cute hugs idk, M/M, Study Buddies, flangst, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsvngkyus/pseuds/kimsvngkyus
Summary: “Alright,” Draco stepped away, smirk tugging at the edges of swollen, too-pink lips, “I’ve got to finish my assignment.”Harry visibly wilted, resting his weight against the entirety of the bookshelf, head tilted back and lips parted.Draco Malfoy was a fucking tease, and boy did he know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey there !! this was originally written for a fic competition that didn't end well for me D: but its over now and i've decided to put this up here instead for you guys !! i was given the trope _study buddies_ and this is what i made of it !! it's really just a collection of things draco and harry experience after being _"study buddies"_ and i hope you guys enjoy !! 
> 
> feel free to leave me some feedback or let me know of any errors i've made !!

Harry plopped down next to Draco, nudging him gently to make room for himself.

 

“Have you done that DADA essay due tomorrow?” Harry’s hair is messy, ruffled from the wind, and his glasses skewed, looking adorably rumpled.

 

“Have  _ you  _ done your potions essay?” Draco shot back, comfortable affection glinting behind gunmetal grey eyes.

 

“I’ll trade my DADA essay for your potions essay?”

 

_ “Let's do it.” _

 

Green met grey, both boys burst out in laughter.

 

It was eighth year, and the Death Eater-Boy Who Lived pair was a thing to behold.

 

-

 

Hogwarts was stumped. The Potter-Malfoy friendship had them completely flummoxed. 

 

Three weeks into eighth year, and they’d somehow went from tense adversaries, to shoulder-bumping, joke-sharing study buddies. 

 

“Study buddies”, or so, you know,  _ that's what people thought. _

 

-

 

Draco grinned deviously, hands tangled in Harry’s hair, staring straight into warm, green eyes, before winking and licking a stripe up Harry’s neck.

 

Harry groaned, the sound muffled by his hands clasped over his mouth, head tilted back to rest on shelf upon shelf of potion texts. 

 

“Draco-  _ ah _ , next time, next time can we not do it in the-  _ oh,  _ library?” Harry scowls at Draco, panting wantonly as Draco sucks a bruise into the skin at the juncture of Harry’s neck. Mischief playing across Draco’s face, molding and shaping to fit the angular planes, sharp cheekbones, and aristocratic features. 

 

“That’ll be hard to hide.” Harry groaned once more, slapping a hand over his eyes, but no real unhappiness could be gleaned from his actions.

 

“Alright,” Draco stepped away, smirk tugging at the edges of swollen, too-pink lips, “I’ve got to finish my assignment.”

  
  
Harry visibly wilted, resting his weight against the entirety of the bookshelf, head tilted back and lips parted.

 

Draco Malfoy was a fucking tease, and  _ boy _ did he know that.

 

-

 

Draco was a mess. 

 

He was pale, paler than usual, and worryingly so, with rings around his eyes that spoke of countless nights studying by candlelight.

 

He was currently slumped across a table in the library, ink smudges patterned across long fingers, and frustratedly running his hands through his hair.

 

“Hey,” Harry’s voice was soft, warm, concern ringing loudly in the quiet library. “I brought you food,” Harry frowned, leaning down to catch a glimpse of Draco’s face, “you didn’t even come down for dinner you git.” 

 

Draco sighed, once, twice, before standing up and reaching out, pulling Harry snug against his body. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist, stretching up to place a reverent kiss on the underside of Draco’s jaw.

 

“You’ll do amazing, I believe in you.”

 

-

 

“What was that for?” Harry grumbled, after being roused from his sleep via extremely thick and heavy potions text (it bloody hurt, that book did), now held in the hand of a slightly-sheepish-but-definitely-not-guilty-looking Draco Malfoy. 

 

“I was doing you a favour,” Draco insisted, unsuccessfully trying to repress the elated smile breaking across his face, “you know you’ll get kinks in your neck if you sleep like this!”

 

Harry blinked owlishly, looking up to peer glassy-eyed at Draco, still straddling the line between sleep and wakefulness. Harry’s mop of hair was rumpled, sticking out messily and there were marks on his face where soft skin had pressed into hardwood. The tip of a startlingly pink tongue dipped out to wet full lips, and Harry, with his Gryffindor tie loosened and looking thoroughly debauched, was an altogether delightful sight to behold.

 

Moving slowly, Harry stretched out, arms high above his head as he arched sinuously, tendons in his neck standing out sharply as he leaned against his chair. Vibrant green eyes flicked over, trailing across Draco’s body, and Draco felt his mouth go alarmingly dry.

 

Harry paused mid-stretch, a shy smile taking over his features, before he reached out to clasp Draco’s hand, using Draco’s moment of surprise to pull him close, resting his head on the juncture of Draco’s hip.

 

Draco smiled, eyes undeniably soft, and put down the potions text, choosing to card aristocratic fingers through astonishingly tangled hair, that currently belonged to the person snuffling into his hip. 

 

Draco smoothed back his hair, rubbing soothingly at Harry’s scalp before coming to rest in the curls at the nape of his neck. With Harry still nuzzling affectionately against his body, Draco leaned down to place a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead, gently stroking the skin behind his ears. Draco smiled, resting his head atop Harry’s for a brief moment, he was thankful.

 

This was Harry, Harry James Potter, and Draco _couldn’t possibly_ love him more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


, 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys have enjoyed this piece of work :") please do leave kudos or comments if you liked this story, and if any of you want me to gift a fic or write any one of you a fic, head onover to my tumblr and drop me an ask !!
> 
> find me :  
> tumblr @ [avadapotter](avadapotter.tumblr.com)  
> twitter @ [remusjupin](https://twitter.com/remusjupin)
> 
> love !! claire


End file.
